The Animal Biolmaging Core (ABIC) provides state of the art animal imaging equipment, including magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), micro positron emission tomography (PET), ultrasound, optical imaging, SPECT/gamma camera, micro computed tomography (CT), and primate PET to support the wide range of scientific projects within the Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium). A hallmark of successful interdisciplinary imaging research is the assemblage of investigators from diverse backgrounds around promising imaging technologies, with further development of new scientific tools, and novel applications of older technologies, to achieve effective shared resource and research objectives. ABIC is operating under this vision and will provide an essential role in support of Consortium research.